


Cluster

by Gamergirl2170



Series: Third Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster As Family (Sense8), Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Sensate Cluster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170
Summary: Andromeda is wide, it's full of people, species of all kinds. SOME are just closer than others...NOT AT ALL CANON! JUST A WHAT IF!~Sense8 Inspiration~





	Cluster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632956) by [Gamergirl2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170). 



   ~Josie/3rd POV~

 

Dead of the night, thrashing amongst the sheets her fingers tear at the blankets and flesh, drawing blood as nightmares thunder in her mind, before long she’s shooting upright in the bed, gasping as she looks around the room, cold sweat beading across her forehead and down the back of her neck. “Jocelyn?” She jumps, gasping in relief as a three clawed hand settles softly on my shoulder, causing me to look up.

 

“I’m alright, Titus.” She answers quietly, rubbing her bare arms as goose-flesh raises along her skin. “Did I wake you?”

 

“Not just me.” Titus answers, causing her to pause as she spots Te’sana, the purple Asari is lounging on the chair in the corner of her room, and Melot is sitting next to the door, the Krogan’s knees as pulled as close to his chest as he can get.

 

“You okay, Josie?” Te’sana asks, causing her to bite her bottom lip, before she nods. “Was it…”

 

“Yeah. The Invasion.” Josie answers, looking down at the raw skin, bloodied and stinging, on her arms, before she looks up at the three members of her Cluster, smiling apologetically. “That’s my bad.”

 

“It’s alright.” Titus answers, shaking his head kindly, his mandibles fluttering as she smiles at him, Te’sana settles on the bed beside her, wrapping her arm around Josie’s shoulder.

 

“Any news of Nilu’maza or Otafi?” Jocelyn asks, resting her head against the Asari’s shoulder, while Titus sits on the other side of the small human.

 

“No.” Melot answers, his rumbling voice is a bit sad, he’s always had a soft spot for the Otafi, a strange occurrence in and of itself given the differences between Krogan and Drell.

 

“Even in cryo, we’d feel it if they had died.” Te’sana soothes, causing a pitiful feeling settle in her stomach. So far only Te’sana, Jocelyn, Titus, Melot, and April were in Andromeda, the death of their Salarian Cluster member, Yorston, had affected them all in a different way, they were all slightly darker now, sadder, less hopeful than they had when they started out. Anyone with a Cluster could tell you the pain and agony that can rack you, feeling the death of a sensate in your Cluster, your  _ family _ . “You should get some rest. We  _ all _ should.” Te’sana goes to stand when Josie grabs her wrist, causing the Asari to look back down at her.

 

“Will you stay?...Please?” Josie’s voice is small, the young Asari feels weak as she nods, settling beside the small human.

 

“We’re all here for you, Josie. After what happened, we’re not going anywhere.” Melot promises, causing the redhead to nod, closing the two-tone eyes as she curls up beside Te’sana, the Asari had adapted quickly to the leadership role, and what it entails, even Melot couldn’t deny the young Asari’s leadership skills. The feeling of comfort that settles over Josie, is enough to lull her back to a relatively peaceful sleep, causing the tension in the connection to fade as well, lulling the others to sleep as well.


End file.
